Ultraman Shin the Anti-Endbringer
by TakashiTheNXT
Summary: A Worm CYOA based fic. A new light will shine, in the world on the brink of ruin. SAVE THE WORLD ULTRAMAN SHIN. SHAAA!
1. Chapter 1

_**ULTRAMAN SHIN: THE ANTI-ENDBRINGER **_

_**Ch.1- It ends, then begins**_

It's weird... dying that is. I've heard of people going through the stages of grief, of course, who hasn't. I've heard people cry and beg not to go, rage at the seeming injustice of it all, and of people who simply go numb. A lot of people look upon those who wait to cross over that unknowable horizon and wonder, "how will I act when it's my turn?"

Me... I don't have to wonder anymore, my turn is just about here. A crap load of thoughts and emotions, wiz through my slowly fogging mind like a damn street racer on meth as sensation starts to fade. Sadness about the pain this will bring my family, fear of what awaits me, anger at the idiot who shouldn't have been ON HIS BLOODY FUCKING CELL WHILE DRIVING THAT GAS GUSELING PHALLIC SUBSTITUTE HE THINKS OF AS CAR! Bastard didn't even have the stones stop and try to help.

Well there goes the feeling in everything from the chest down, it's getting a bit hard to hear anything, and my vision is starting to go gray on me. As I see my family rushing toward me, all I can manage is a raspy "sorry" while looking at them, and with that the world fades.

Well... this, really isn't how I pictured how my time on Earth would end... this bites.

"Thems the breaks my friend"

HOLY SHIT!?

You can forgive me for freaking out a little. Here I am awaiting to move on the great beyond as it were, when some one decides to comment on my fate from right behind me. So I got spooked, sue me I'm human. Whirling around to look at my new found companion... and let me just say, whirling, while disembodied, very, very weird feeling, and was at once both amazed... and a little let down.

The amazing bit was how my surroundings had changed, in that they hadn't, for the most part. I was still in the same place, the intersection where I got nailed, but at the same time I wasn't. Everything looked faded out and insubstantial, like molded clouds of gas, against the back drop of an endless star scape. It was breath taking, and a bit chilli.

As for the guy who thought it was good idea to scare the crap out of my recently deceased ass, he was a let down. He looked like any guy you would pass on the street in any major city. Of seemingly Asian decent, he looked remarkably average in every way, height, weight, build, all average. The more I looked at him though, the more it started to bother me. He looked so average as to be unaverage... is that even a word? Never mind, he just looked weird to me.

It was after a moment of uncomfortable silence my only bit of company I had decided to speak

"You done checking me out yet, cause no offense, you're not really my type."

Hearing the snark in his voice, I decided to answer in kind.

"Well that's good, I'm not into anything of the male persuasion myself. So, who are you stranger, and where do we go from here. Hopefully not somewhere warm and fiery, I know I can be a bit of a sarcastic ass from time to time, but not to the point of warranting a suite in the basement, so to speak."

Given the circumstances, I'm amazed I came off as calm as I was... no I didn't stutter, and my eye is not twitching... shut up! I'd like to see you do better, bunch of judgmental ass hats.

The poster boy for average before me just smirked a little before speaking.

"You can call me Noa, as for where you go... well that's up in the air at the moment. It all depends on your choice at the moment".

I gave Noa a look of confusion, before I came up with a very uncomfortable theory.

"Ah shit! You're a ROB aren't you?"

I'm sure I looked like an idiot, pointing a shaky finger at said ROB, screaming at the top of my currently none existent lungs, after jumping back like a startled jack rabbit, putting a least 5 feet of space between us.

The ass had the nerve laugh at me!

"I'm merely very powerful, not omnipotent. As for being random, well... I will say I am known to a few humans, you included, but that's neither here nor there. I have proposal for you, as you might have already surmised by we being here, talking."

I took a moment to center myself and calm down, before I did or said something to warrant my being blasted into itty bitty ethereal particles.

"OK, I'm good, why m... you know what, no, I won't ask. I'm sure there are reasons, but with the way these things tend to work out, I'll most likely find out on my own in due time. I'll just ask what's the mission, and whats the carrot you'll dangle in front to get me to do it."

Huh. I didn't know I had it in me. Apparently my most knew me better than I did myself, because all he did smile at me, and was that a small nod of pride in my direction.

"I'll start with the, carrot as you call it. If you succeed, then you will be returned to your old life, 10 minutes before your accident, plenty of time to avoid the idiot who hit you. Fail, and you will go onto whatever place your actions, in both lives, dictate."

He paused, giving me time to make sure I understood. When I nodded my head in understanding, he continued.

"As for your mission, well I'm sure you'll recognize this."

From seemingly nowhere, he pulls out a file and hands it to me.

Opening the manilla folder, I immediately recognize the contents, and realize what the mission most likely is.

"Ah fuck nuggets. This is sooo gonna suck."

Worm CYOA. Then I notice two parts are already filled in.

_**Origin:**_

Endbringer

_**Difficulty:**_

Skitter Mode

"Oh you have GOT to be SHITTING ME! REALLY NOA!?"


	2. Chpt 2 The Stakes are Made Known-

_**Ch. 2 The Stakes are Made Known, and the New Light Shines**_

We made an amusing sight, the two of us. My mysterious new acquaintance Noa, calmly standing on the curb of a sidewalk, seeming to not have a care in the world, left eye brow cocked bemusedly and his mouth set in a small grin of amusement. I, on the other hand, was pacing back and forth in the middle of the street in front of him, making wild gestures with my arms, screaming utter nonsense and cursing like a mad man. Yeah, if it wasn't happening to me, I be right there with ya, havin' a ROFLOL moment.

"-hat the hell did I do, really? I mean I'm generally a good guy! I donate my extra change... when I have some. So I watch porn every now and then, who doesn't."

Yes, well... thankfully, before I could be speak further, and make an even bigger ass of myself, Noa decided to finally speak.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa dude, way to much info for me, so I'm gonna just stop you right there. Besides, I don't see what the big deal is. I looked over that thing, had to in order to set a few things up, even on the highest difficulty setting, you are still an Endbringer, you're practically made of win! I used that phrase the right way didn't I? This internet jargon of yours is very confusing."

I stopped my personal meltdown before it could really rev up at his comment. Having enough sense to look a little embarrassed at what I had been saying, I then focus on his question, and level a "look" at him. With a sigh, I answer his question.

"The big deal Noa, is that despite whatever else I maybe, I am, in all things, a nerd, which includes reading fan fiction, up to and including self-inserts. And regardless of what you, or any one else thinks, the CYOA is essentially a guide, an outline of how I would start out on Earth Bet, and a few things to make my time there more interesting. What I will be experiencing however, is not some fully interactive game, or simulation under your or my complete control. What I will be doing, is charging head first into what is essentially, a "WAR" world in all but name. There will be somethings that we can control about what I'll face there, but you and I both know, that Fate AND Destiny, BOTH, just love to screw with the plans of mortals and gods alike."

Pausing to take a breath, I turn away from Noa, but not before noticing his cringe of agreement. Before, he can comment on my rant, I add one more nail to the veritable coffin.

"Besides, all my knowledge of Worm is second hand at best, near nonexistent at worst. What little I do know is scrapped together from various fics I've read."

Turning to face him, I see Noa staring at the star scape as it passed over head, deep in thought. After a moment of silence he seems to come to a decision.

"I won't lie to you my friend, you're right. Despite the advantages you will gain from the CYOA, the outcome is still unknown. If it were at all possible, I and others like me, would gladly face the Entities in combat ourselves, but we can't. The section of the Omniverse that these beings inhabit is closed to us. It is not a matter of violating some arbitrary rule of non-interference, or that they are one-on-one equal to any of us in power, it's a matter of numbers, not in that they out number us, but that there is a by product of them gathering in such close proximity to one another. Collectively, they generate a sort of, barrier, through which we can't pass through, a quirk of their development, meant to protect from the more predacious denizens of the void. We can't slip past it, and we can't break through it, not unless we pool our powers and shatter it, which would actually ensure their destruction, and prevent them from spreading any further. The problem with that course of acti-"

Before he can continue, I interrupt him, already guessing what the problem with that plan was.

"Let me guess, the power required would not only shatter the barrier and kill the Entities... it'd also devastate, if not practically destroy that area of the Omniverse, and maybe the surrounding areas as well."

In voice cold enough to make Death shudder, Noa confirms, if not adds to my fear.

"No my friend, it WOULD RUIN that section of the Omniverse, and insure that nothing new would grow there for a very, very long time, and that is time as perceived by being such as myself, for which the passing of 100 millennia for you is but a moment for us. In essence, it would the be equivalent of your people dropping a 200 megaton nuclear warhead on some part of your world. The surrounding sectors however, would indeed suffer tremendous damage, in that whole Multiverses would become something like what you know as "Eye of Terror," only 100 times worse."

It would safe to say that my face goes white at that proclamation, which is a feat in and of itself considering I'm A) disembodied and B) black. The amount of destruction Noa, and others like him, could bring to bear would be enough to make even the most crazed black hearted bastard, quack in abject fear, and that's not even counting the surrounding sectors being exposed to something like the "EYE". I knew of the "Eye", I doubt there's a nerd alive who doesn't know what the "Eye" is, or the nightmares which inhabit it. However, the "Eye" is for the most part, contained to several sectors of space, in one galaxy. This would be whole universes, whole timelines, though and even then 100x more hellish than the original.

"F-ff-f-fuck m-mme."

I'm not ashamed to admit it, my voice shook in absolute terror.

"Why do you care?"

My voice was so low, so small, I might as well not have spoken at all. In-spite of this, Noa still heard my question, and answered.

"How do you mean?"

Clearing my throat and pushing my fear down into the deepest, darkest recesses of mind to deal with later, I clarified my question.

"Why do you and your people care? In virtually every story involving a ROB, they either see us as a form of entertainment, something to be toyed with, or don't give 2 shits about what happens to us, as long as we do what they tell us to do, and chaos take if you don't. So . ."

For a long stretch of time, Noa simply stares at me, saying nothing at all, not moving a muscle. Before the silence can become even more uncomfortable, he smiles at me.

"If you recall, I said I was not a "ROB" as you know them. We are close to being like them, but not exactly them same, and as for why we care... because we chose to. When I came into being, when my allies became what they are, we chose to protect and guide, rather than to conquer and rule."

Call me naive, call me a fool, but as I looked into the eyes of the being infinitely more powerful than me, I believed him.

"OK then, I believe you. Lets do this."

Noa looks at me in surprise, then chuckles a little.

"No matter how many times it happens, you mortals always find new ways to shock me. You'll need to finish that CYOA form up. You'll notice that there are somethings marked that can not be changed, they pertain to your mission."

Opening up the file to see what he was talking about, I can't help but immediately go to the most important bits of info to me, and cringe a little.

_**Origin:**_

Endbringer_(preselected -can not be changed)_\- powers +10, no companions

_**Difficulty:**_

Skitter_(preselected -can not be changed)_\- starting points 0

_**Complications:**_

Sibling Rivalry_(preselected -can not be deselected)_\- +4 points

The Cycle Begins Anew_(preselected -can not be deselected)_\- +10 points

Golden Morning_(preselected -can only be modified not deselected)_/ sensed my arrival - +6 points

"Damn, you guys aren't pulling any punches are you."

Noa can only give me look of sympathy, before he decides to explain.

"Like I said, my people and I and very powerful, but NOT Omnipotent. Unlike the beings you know as ROBs, we can effect somethings about the reality you're going to, but only up to a point. Empowering you, sending you there, and giving you a new form, or several... that we can do, we have pull our resources, some providing more than others, but we can do it. The ROBs you are thinking of, see this area of the Omniverse as their own little playground, dropping in random beings into this area of space for shits and giggles. If you want an example of what they see that place as, think of it as their form of reality TV, ugh."

That REALLY makes me shudder, I HATE reality TV.

"Yeah, my point exactly. They really don't care what happens in that area of the Omniverse. Not since a number of the Higher eschillons abandoned that sector when the Entities started to appear in mass. To you, and me they are perceived as a threat in one form or another, to them, it's like a rat infestation. The crappy thing is, if the beings in-charge there had just taken care of them when they first started appearing, this wouldn't have been as issue, but they couldn't be bothered to deal with vermin. Pompous fools."

I could feel a migraine building behind my eyes at this bit of info.

"So what you're telling me, is that because a bunch of self-centered jackasses couldn't be bothered to take care of their responsibilities, God knows how many worlds are being destroyed by the cosmic equivalent of pests!?"

It would safe to say that I was a bit pissed off, by the look on his face, Noa completely agreed with me.

"Afraid so. Assholes exist in every species my friend, no matter how highly evolved, remember that. Now if I were you, I'd look through the rest of that form, there are some things we put there to give you a bit more of an edge, but you'll have to finish it up. This is your mission after all, and you should chose some of the load out."

Taking a moment to reign myself in, I nod my agreement and go back to the CYOA.

_**Powers**(20pts. -2pts. =18pts. total)**:**_

**Shaper**_(restrained(preselected- can not be deselected)_**-** this power has been limited to only self modification, the sensing and cataloging of any life-form within a 10 km. radius. As a limited Shaper your power is one which will benefit you and only you. Using this ability, your initial additional core has been separated from your Endbringer body, and fashioned into a linked human form, which is in a sense a projection. Due to your unique psychical make up, you are much hardier than other humans, including Brute-type capes, and somewhat scrambles the intuitive abilities of capes like Tattletale, helping to ensure you are not connected to your other self. When in human form, your Endbringer body is transformed into an energy state, allowing it to be stored within its human form core. This power also allows you to control your overall size in your Endbringer form, from a min. of 7ft. to a max. of 300ft. -2 points

_**Perks**(18pts. -2pts. =16pts. total)**:**_

Add. Core +1=2 total_(preselected- can only add cores)_ -1 points

Alien Nature_(preselected- can not be deselected)_ -being of light -1 point

Looking over the what was already picked out, I nodded my head a bit, but internally I was also scratching my head over the difference between the Shaper power I had seen before in fics back home, and Shaper as it appeared here. Regardless it a was good starting off point, but if I wanted to stand a chance at beating, let alone surviving the forces arrayed against me, I need a more than this, not to mention a few words in the descriptions of the powers seemed familiar to me, it was a little frustrating really, like the answer was there, but my mind just didn't want to make the connection. Putting those thoughts to the side, I decided to just make my choices.

I start off with the Perks.

_**Perks**(20pts. -10pts. =10pts. total)**:**_

Blank -1 point

Shattered Limiter -1 point

Invictus -1 point

Inspiration -1 point

First Impressions -1 point

*Add. Core +1, +3 =4 total_(preselected- can only add cores)_ -4 points

*Alien Nature_(preselected- can not be deselected)_ -being of light -1 point

Looking it over for a bit, I decided to move on to the powers, not seeing anything more in the perks section I could use. While looking over the powers, I immediately notice something off.

"Hey Noa, why are the powers in this form different from the ones I had seen back home? I mean Skitter mode is one thing, but this is a bit much don't you think?"

All Noa can do is give my a sheepish look, and shrug his shoulders.

"It's how we'll be able to sneak you in. While your powers will not be shard based, in this form, they're close enough to not gain the attention of the Entities. While powerful enough to handle the true Endbringers, and give an Entity a decent fight, they're not so powerful as to garner undo attention. Once there your powers will grow, by this time your overall energy signature will be lost in the combined "background noise," of the Multiverse and the Entities themselves."

Giving a nod of understanding I go back to the powers page and make my choices.

_**Powers**(10pts. -8pts. = 2pts. total)**:**_

**Alexandria-** initial power is limited to granting only enhanced psychical abilities and durability, as compared to other currently know Endbringers, but will grow stronger with time. In human form, this translates into the psychical ability slightly above that of an Olympic athlete, which will grow overtime to equal that of Alexandria, then beyond. Has full access to hyper-sonic flight in either Endbringer or human form. -2 points

**Legend-** initial power is limited to energy blasts, energy barriers, and temporarily shift into an energy state, unless when in human form, in which case the energy state serves as the Endbringer bodies form of dormancy, storing itself within its human form core, allowing the body to heal and rest, while the mind in human form core remains active. Like all powers, these abilities will grow with time and practice. In human form, these powers are further limited to basic energy barriers, and concussive blasts, but like all powers will grow. -2 points

**Inspired Inventor**_(restrained)_**-** this power has been limited to only being able to access knowledge as it pertains to the construction and the science behind the tools of the Space Garrison as well as their fighting techniques, and training programs. Considering that they were once a race of ancient very advance, very human like beings, this is not a huge limitation. You're getting the knowledge of race that built there own sun when the old one went out for gods sake. You will initially begin with the standard 5 charges, which can be used toward the disciplines of Science, Construction, and Combat. Seeing as how there are sub-categories to each disciplines, this could allow the user to make anything from a high-tech blaster, to a mobile air fortress. Hell given enough time and resources, you can even recreate the process which turned the denizens of M78 from beings of flesh and blood, into beings of light they became. -2 points

***Shaper**_(restrained(preselected- can not be deselected)_**-** this power has been limited to only self modification, the sensing and cataloging of any life-form within a 10 km. radius. As a limited Shaper your power is one which will benefit you and only you. Using this ability, your initial additional core has been separated from your Endbringer body, and fashioned into a linked human form, which is in a sense a projection. Due to your unique psychical make up, you are much hardier than other humans, including Brute-type capes, and somewhat scrambles the intuitive abilities of capes like Tattletale, helping to ensure you are not connected to your other self. When in human form, your Endbringer body is transformed into an energy state, allowing it to be stored within its human form core. This power also allows you to control your overall size in your Endbringer form, from a min. of 7ft. to a max. of 300ft. -2 points

Seeing that I had 2 points left over, I decided to invest in 1 more power, rather than a couple of perks. Looking my remaining choices over, I narrow my choice down to 2, Power Manipulation and Ediolon. After thinking it over for a second, I make my choice.

_**Powers**(10pts. -10pts. = 0pts. total)**:**_

**Alexandria-** initial power is limited to granting only enhanced psychical abilities and durability, as compared to other currently know Endbringers, but will grow stronger with time. In human form, this translates into the psychical ability slightly above that of an Olympic athlete, which will grow overtime to equal that of Alexandria, then beyond. Has full access to hyper-sonic flight in either Endbringer or human form. -2 points

**Legend-** initial power is limited to energy blasts, energy barriers, and temporarily shift into an energy state, unless when in human form, in which case the energy state serves as the Endbringer bodies form of dormancy, storing itself within its human form core, allowing the body to heal and rest, while the mind in human form core remains active. Like all powers, these abilities will grow with time and practice. In human form, these powers are further limited to basic energy barriers, and concussive blasts, but like all powers will grow. -2 points

**Inspired Inventor**_(restrained)_**-** this power has been limited to only being able to access knowledge as it pertains to the construction and the science behind the tools of the Space Garrison as well as their fighting techniques, and training programs. Considering that they were once a race of ancient very advance, very human like beings, this is not a huge limitation. You're getting the knowledge of race that built there own sun when the old one went out for gods sake. You will initially begin with the standard 5 charges, which can be used toward the disciplines of Science, Construction, and Combat. Seeing as how there are sub-categories to each disciplines, this could allow the user to make anything from a high-tech blaster, to a mobile air fortress. Hell given enough time and resources, you can even recreate the process which turned the denizens of M78 from beings of flesh and blood, into beings of light they became. -2 points

**Power Manipulator-** initial power is limited to either creating variations of or the strengthening of abilities already in your possession or making shard-less copies of the abilities in the possession of para-humans and Endbringers you have severely weakened, however in time this ability will evolve to the level of it's original strength, allowing the user to create and distribute custom made powers at will. You will begin with 5 charges with which you can use, that means you can create up to 5 variations or strengthen your abilities 5x, or copy the powers of 5 opponents. -2 points

**Shaper**_(restrained(preselected- can not be deselected)_**-** this power has been limited to only self modification, the sensing and cataloging of any life-form within a 10 km. radius. As a limited Shaper your power is one which will benefit you and only you. Using this ability, your initial additional core has been separated from your Endbringer body, and fashioned into a linked human form, which is in a sense a projection. Due to your unique psychical make up, you are much hardier than other humans, including Brute-type capes, and somewhat scrambles the intuitive abilities of capes like Tattletale, helping to ensure you are not connected to your other self. When in human form, your Endbringer body is transformed into an energy state, allowing it to be stored within its human form core. This power also allows you to control your overall size in your Endbringer form, from a min. of 7ft. to a max. of 300ft. -2 points

Looking over my final choices, I then hand the file over to Noa. Once he had the file in hand, it transformed into ball of light. Surprisingly, despite the blinding radiance, I could still see at its core, it appeared to made of what I could only call molten light. Looking from the pure energy in his hand, to me Noa spoke

"After this, there is no backing out. So I will ask for both the first and final time, do you accept this mission Tak-"

Before he can finish I interrupt him.

"Seijiro"

Noa frowned in confusion, I doubt it was because I had interrupted him. I done that more once before over the course of our conversation.

"What?"

I smile at him, trying to convey more confidence than I was really feeling.

"Call me Seijiro. Sato, Seijiro. This is sort of a new life for me right? Might as well have a new name to go along with it."

Giving me a smile of his own, Noa answers.

"Very well Seijiro, the mission is yours. Oh and just so you're aware, your new human form will essentially look the same as your old one, just a more idealized version."

With that, Noa begins walking toward me, all the while giving me a summery of my mission.

"The mission itself is simple, completing it, not so much. After defeating the Entities on Earth, you are to go out among the various Universes of that Multiversal cluster, seek more of their kind, and defeat them. Essentially, your job is to weaken the barrier from the inside, by culling the Entities numbers. By doing this will you cause holes to appear in their barrier, allowing us to send you further aid. Until then, unless you recruit help from the various races that in habit the cluster, you are on your own."

Coming to end of his briefing, Noa presents me with the power, my power. Reaching out, I take the shining sphere in my hands. Taking a moment to admire the light and warmth it generates, I see it begin float towards my heart, before surging forward, slamming into me. I immediately feel the power flowing through out my body, and notice that I start glowing, dimly at first but getting brighter.

It is then Noa speaks, bringing me back to the reality.

"The mission is yours now Seijiro, good luck."

It is then I realize I still had 1 important question.

"Wait Noa! What your people called?"

With a smile Noa begins to glow as well. The light he produces becomes even brighter, when he is joined by other beings of light.

"You know our name, little brother."

Then I see them. I'm...I...am shocked by what I see. Beings of... what I can only call heroic stature, some with cloaks around their shoulders, and in various patterns of red and silver, sometimes with blue, black and, gold added in. Looking on I can only utter one word

"ULTRAMAN"

I see them all, the 7 Ultra brothers, their father and mother, Ultra King, Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, and then I see Noa. He is now covered in radiant silver armor with a large red gem on his chest, silver wing like constructs adorn his back. I do know him, one of the few Ultras Equal to King, born form the creation of a super-nova, a being worshiped by various cultures as a God of light and justice. ULTRAMAN NOA.

"I know you will live up to our legacy, ULTRAMAN SHIN"

Then there is only the light.


	3. Chpt 3 A Dream, Becomes Real

_Here is ch. 3 enjoy. Shorter than the last one. Sorry _  
**  
**

_**Ch.3 A Dream, Becomes Real**_

I am power. I can feel it surging through-out the whole of my being, strengthening me, changing me. It is... beyond words really. As I streak through the void, the space between spaces, all I can see is the light, me, the light, light, me, me, wait... the light is me, I am the light. I am a being of duality, of light and flesh, matter and energy. It is one hell of a trip man.

Though I can see nothing but myself, I still feel me moving forward, towards my goal. I can feel the draw of a place, a time, a people in need, and I will not forsake them. Then, some how, I both see and feel it, the barrier. It is light like myself, yet different. Were I am a ray, a solid beam of power, it is a... miasma, a rolling, boiling, wall of "smog" that even from a distance feels, slick, almost oily even. As I draw closer and closer to the outer edge, I began to fear. Will I be able to slip through, succeed were others of my new kin had failed, I...I don't think...I don't think I can do... then even from beyond the glowing "smog bank" I feel it, hell I hear it!

"_ANATA PLEASE NO_!"

"_TOU-SAN KA-SAN I'M SCARED_!"

"_DAMN YOU BAKEMONO!"_

"_YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY FAMILY MEINU_!"

No more doubts, no more fear, only forward now, I am needed.

Then I am through.

* * *

Hiro Otuski and his family had known fear and hardship for a long time. Like all Nihonjin, the sinking of Kyushu by the beast Leviathan, left a scare on his soul, one that would be even larger than it was if he had lost his wife and children. Hiro knew he was one of the few lucky one's to have not lost family to the beast. His family originated in the Sapporo region of Hokkaido, far from where the beast had done its' damage, but it still left it's mark.

Since that day, Nippon had been a nation in decline. Their pride had been striped from them, their sprite as people, all but broken. Yet in spite of it all, people like Hiro fought on, ever moving forward, to try and bring back what was lost. Hiro did his part as an commodities broker, trying his damnedest to get his people the resources necessary to, if not rebuild, then stay afloat for just a little bit longer, so that the next generation would have a chance to rise from the dark times, and restore their sprite.

Yet even the most driven of people get tired. Hiro knew he was close to burning out, so did his coworkers, he could feel it in his bones. In times past, he would be encouraged to ignore the weariness he felt, and push forward. Now though, now the thinking of the Nihonjin of today was different, used to people would literally work themselves to death to reach their goals, forsaking even spending time with their families. Now, the thinking was more along lines of "what we do, we do for our family. So we must not forget them." Hiro was allowed time off to relax and recuperate, so that when he returned to work, it would be with the drive and passion he was known for.

He decided to take his family on a trip to Australia, just to get away from home for a bit. They landed in Sydney 3 days ago, then came down to Canberra to see the sights and move on.

What he did not expect was for him and his family to be caught in the middle of a battle between capes, and the "sister" of the beast. When the alarms sounded he tried to get his family to a shelter, but by the time they made it to the one nearest them, it had already been sealed. Running with all the speed they could muster, they made for the next shelter over, but it was to late, the Simurgh had come.

Taking refuge in an abandoned storefront, all the Otsuki family could do was cower in fear as Heroes and Villains from across the globe, battled the winged demon. It was then, that a stray shot from one of the capes had hit their hiding spot. Looking around, Hiro could tell just from the cracks on the walls and the ceiling, and the groaning he could hear all round them, they could no longer stay inside. Gathering what courage he had, he grab his family and ran out, just as the storefront collapsed in on itself behind them. Not even bothering to look back, he pushed his family forward away from those battling the demon, and towards those how held the rear lines. He could see them, blasting away with everything they had, be they guns, lasers, or powers. It was then that one of the fighters spotted them, and stopped firing to talk into what he assumed was a communicator of some sort, then ran towards them, all the while screaming at them to move faster, that they were almost there. That was when everything went wrong. It felt like a bomb had gone off behind them, flinging people and objects away from the epicenter. Hiro saw his family make it to the line just as the shock wave hit, knocking him ass over head along the ground, before he felt a terrible pain in his leg. Shacking his head to try and get his bearings, he saw what caused his pain, a shard of glass had managed to lodge itself in his calf muscle. Trying to stand up, he found it difficult but not impossible. Looking towards his family to check on them, his heart leapt into his throat.

His family seemed fine, dazed but better off then him at least, it was what was moving towards them, and by extension the rear lines, that caused him to panic. The Simurgh was moving towards them, floating with all the confidence of one who had already claimed victory. Looking around in panic, he saw that the para-humans battling the beast were still stunned by her last attack, and by the time they would pull themselves together, it would to late for them, and extension his wife and children.

Searching around him for anything that he could use to grab the beasts attention, he found what appeared to be advanced gun of some kind of a few feet away from him. Scrambling towards it with all the speed his injury allowed him, he picked up the weapon, pointed in the direction of his target and fired. Amazingly enough, he hit her, right in the center of her back, thought the recoil caused him to stumble back a few steps, but it worked, he had her attention.

Firing his newly acquired weapon at the monster before him, Hiro tried to block out the shouts from his family to run. He knew that even if his leg was uninjured he wouldn't make it far, besides, the longer he kept the beasts attention on him, the more para-humans would make it to the fight, upping his families chance of survival. It was after his fifth shot that the Endbringer tired of playing with the pitiful human. All of a sudden he couldn't move, could hardly breath really. His body felt like it was in the iron grip of a great fist, then he has dragged towards the beast, who regarded him with a blank, almost curious gaze.

Drawing strength from deep inside himself, Hiro literally spat in the Simurgh face and snarled.

"Shinei bakemono."

Seeing the look fury that had come over her, and feeling the grip on his body increase pressure, Hiro was certain his time had come... then it was gone. He was on the ground, he could breath but, how? That was when he noticed the Simurgh, it looked like she a been knocked at least 100 feet away from both him and the para-humans battling her. Looking around for his savior, Hiro saw what looked like a ball of light come down between him and the Endbringer. As the winged demon turned toward them, the light changed shape, from that of a ball, into what looked like human only 30ft tall and composed of light. It was when the giant's feet touched the ground that the light began to fade, that Hiro got the biggest shock of his life.

The being before him was well muscled, and masculine in build, covered in what looked like form fitting symmetrical armor that had been carved from some type of metallic-crystalline stone, mainly red in color, with lines of silver going here and there. He had sky-blue crystal formations on his shins, fore-arms, shoulders, head and chest, with a blue half-sphere being flanked by his two chest crystals. His head was a solid silver, broken up by the crystal formation that made up his head crest and a single crystal on each side which seemed to be his ears, and the yellow goggle like eyes.

Hiro knew who this being was. Hell every person from Nippon, knew who this was. Even after the appearance of Scion, he was popular. Even after the sinking of Kyushu, families would sit down together and watch the old programs, to get back that sense of pride and strength they once had as a nation. And here he was, live and in the flesh, so to speak, to bring hope back to not just Hiro, or the people of Nippon, but maybe, to the whole of humanity.

"URUTOROMAN"

* * *

As I speed towards my destination, I could feel the changes in me nearing their end. I had the strength, the power, and the light. I can feel that I'm near my goal, I can also feel the presence of something that is like me, but at the same time not... what the hell is that?

That when it hits me. Besides being an Ultra, I'm also technically an Endbringer, that must be what I'm feeling. By the feel of the things, this Endbringer is about to kill a whole lot of people. Oh HELL NO! I immediately will myself to go faster, pushing myself to limits I didn't know I had. Then I start to slow to my original speed, fast but not fast enough. I'm losing strength, what is going on!? Come on people are dying there, I can feel it, I don't have TIME FOR THIS! Then it dawns on me, I'm starting with less power than other Ultras, I had to in order to get past the barrier. Even the greenest cadet of the Garrison has more power than I currently do. I'm neither a host or a descendent of an Ultra of any type, I was a base-line, OK out-of-shape human who was transformed into an Ultra, it'll take time for my powers to get were they need to be. That's when I feel the Endbringer unleash a huge amount of power, then comes the feeling of pain, confusion, fear, I even feel people dying, their life-force vanishing from my senses.

I don't have time for this, I'm needed now! OK, calm down, Ta... Sei..no SHIN, in this form I am ULTRAMAN SHIN, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS MONSTER TO HARM ANOTHER BEING! Digging deeper than I have ever before, I will myself to speeds beyond imaging, turning a journey of hours, into one of mere seconds, as I charge across space, through the atmosphere, and knock the shit out of what I think is the Ziz, in the form of a ball of energy. Heh, you just got knocked on your ass bitch.

Well, time to work.

_Language key_:  
Anata- my husband, my love lossly translated  
Tou-san- Dad  
Ka-san- Mom  
Bakemono- Monster  
Meinu- basically bitch  
Nippon- true name of japan  
Nihonjin- people of Nippon  
Shinei- die  
Urutoroman- Ultraman

_Well there is ch. 3 tell me what you guys think. Ch. 4 should be up faster, then we can get to the Endbringer beat down. Later all, SHAAAA!_


End file.
